icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Seddieismylifelolwhut/iOMG - Certain things that I caught
Okay, so I'm just going to throw out a couple things that have been circling in my head, and I also just had an epiphany that I wanted to add. Okay, for one, no one can argue with the fact that Sam likes Freddie. It's a given. But while I want to skip this and suggest you all got that fact, I'm going to add some things about it. Okay, for one, she never denies that she loves ''somebody, ''she just denies that she loves Brad. Personally, I thought the whole time she seemed annoyed with Brad, yet nonchalant to him at the same time. Everyone was picking apart the sneak peek saying it was so "Bam". But I see Sam's affection as being pain. I mean, who are the people who she bothers to hurt or make angry or do stuff for her? Her best friends. So now that she's being relatively nice to some guy, why does that make you think she likes him, much less loves him? Also, other things. I know I have already stressed this, but Sam didn't care when people mentioned she was in love with Brad. However, she did care when someone mentioned that she was in love and that they had facts to back it up. And lastly, the whole last scene. It had so many small things that she said that completely took over me in the way she was totally in love with Freddie. The biggest one for me was when he says "Well, you hate me!" And she says "I never said I hated you..." Why would she say that? She's said it so many times before, and she says it like she's saying hi to him, so nonchalant. So why would she care now? Unless she feels quite differently. And lastly, the most obvious, the kiss. She kissed him. Full out, passionately, kissed him. Now, on to Freddie. Yes, I am almost certain he likes her back. Multiple reasons that go farther than the episode. Personally, when I watched the promos and the sneak peeks, I thought Freddie liked Sam more than Sam liked Freddie. That's just how it seemed to me. So for one, it seems quite obvious he is over Carly. When's the last time that came up? Seriously, think about it. It never does anymore. Next, he has mentioned and shown that he cares about Sam, at least as a friend, so their relationship is to that point at least. Now moving into the episode. First, notice how he's the first to comment on the way Sam is acting. And how he seems to try and impress her with the arm wrestling thing. And what REALLY caught my eye, was the way he didn't want anything to do with getting Sam and Brad together, even though he has always been one for her happiness, oddly enough. It just seemed like a little bit of jealousy, for me. Then he went to go find her. And he stresses the fact that Carly didn't tell him to go find her. Think about that. He wanted to make that known. That he took it upon himself to check on her and make sure she is okay and happy. And then the big thing. The part where he stressed that she has been hanging out with HIM and Brad. Notice how throughout the whole episode, he always stresses HIM and Brad. It's never just Brad. He always tries to feel included in that. And then when he says "Well, you hate me!" Okay, there. Right there. He said it. It has crossed his mind. The fact that she might, just might, like him, has crossed his mind. But why would he think about that, unless he maybe, just maybe, liked her back? And of course, the classic, he didn't pull away from the kiss. He kind of was actually starting to get into it. And his face. That shocked yet just a smidge of a goofy smile on his face. And the way he said "It's cool." He liked it. He sooooo liked it. Anyways, yeah, it's biased. It's a blog. What do you expect? And if you are going to debate any of the points I made, please, PLEASE, debate the point, not my commentary. My commentary is biased from a seddiers point of view. Almost no one else would see it quite that way, unless you were a seddier. And I understand that. Anyway, COMMENT :)) Category:Blog posts